ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman X-0 Continuity and Timeline
Continuity and timeline differences for Ultraman X-0. Differences from Tsuburaya's Multiverse *Every canon Ultra has visited Earth during the 'airing time' of their 'series' and have left. *Almost all Ultras except Leo, Astra, Joneus' people, Zearth, Gaia, Agul, Nice, and Noa, originate from M78. *The time skip between Mebius and Zero's appearances is only three years. *Ultras MUST go back to M78 once their identity has been revealed. *Every attack team has formed and disbanded. *Humans still do not have the technology to exit the galaxy. *Cosmos and Justice were always two beings, but they still fuse into Ultraman Legend. *Dark Lugiel never seperated from Ginga and they were always two seperate entities. *Instead of unsealing dormant Spark Dolls, the Ultra Flare simply awakened monsters. *Ultraman Zero's Shining Form was lost forever after the events of Ultra Zero Fight. *''Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact'', Heisei Ultraseven, and Ultraseven X never happened. Timeline *Many thousands of years ago **The sun in M78 dies out and is replaced by the Plasma Spark, creating Ultras on M78 as well as the Land of Light **Ultras from the Space Garrison and Silver Cross Corps. to fight off threats such as Juda **Alien Empera leads an army of Kaiju against the Ultras known as the Great Ultra War **Ultraman Ken and Alien Empera fight to a stalemate with Empera retreating, leaving them both scarred **Ultraman Ken/Father of Ultra is elected as Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison **Ultraman Belial turns dark and attacks the Land of Light before being imprisoned, leaving his son Geed behind **Ultraman Zero touches the Plasma Spark and is banished **Ultraman Hikari discovers how to revive fallen Ultras **Ultraman Justice leaves the Space Garrison to follow his own path of 'justice' *Ancient times **Mutagen from space falls onto Earth, creating Kaiju **Ultraman Orb nearly died while fighting a monster on O-50 and sealed his consciousness atop the Warrior's Peak *Early civilisation **Ultras come to Earth and coexist with humans **Hudra, Darramb, Camearra and Tiga turn dark and cause terror **Tiga finds the light once more and seals his former comrades away **Civil war breaks out and gets some of the Ultras killed **Civil war stops **Tiga and his companions fight against Kaiju to protect Earth **King Demon Beasts appear and are sealed away **Gantanothor and its servants Gijera and Zoiger appear, Gijera causes humanity to shun the Ultras **Ultras leave Earth and return to M78 **Age of Darkness starts and ends once Gatanothor returns back to its slumber in Rl'yeh **Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga seal Zaigorg away **Ultraman Noa visits Earth and leaves behind the Blue Stone of Baraji *Early 1900s **Gai and Jugglus Juggler ascend the Warrior's Peak, Gai is chosen as Ultraman Orb **The two go to another universe where they fought the Bezelbs and met a few other Ultras **Their friendship turns to rivalry as they go on more adventures, such as their encounter with Sadeath **The Ultra Brothers fight Grand King *1908 **Ultraman Orb returns to his original universe and defeats Maga-Zetton **Gai stops believing in himself and loses Orb Origin *1966 **Modern humans find the first monster in a long while, Gomess, which starts an era known as the Age of Monsters **Many Kaiju and Aliens appear **To counter the rising threat, SSSP was formed **Ultraman comes to Earth *1967 **Due to the destruction of the SSSP base, UG was formed **Ultraman gets taken home by Zoffy after his defeat at the hands of Zetton, and Ultraseven replaces him **More and more aliens invade, starting the Age of Aliens *1968 - 1971 **Ultraseven ends the Age of Aliens but due to his identity being exposed, he goes home. Ultra Garrison disbands. Peace is brought to the world until another Age of Monsters starts. MAT is formed **Ultraman Jack arrives on Earth *1972 **After defeating Alien Bat and Zetton II, and MAT's destruction, Jack is replaced by Ace and TAC is formed **Age of Monsters ends **Yapool invades using his army of Chouju *1973 **Seiji's identity is exposed and Ultraman Ace takes his leave **With the appearance of Astromons, Super Kaiju emerge **ZAT is formed to battle them **Ultraman Taro appears **The Ultra Brothers are officially formed *1974 **L77 is destroyed by Alien Magma **Taro goes back to the Land Of Light **Seven is sent as a replacement when Giras Brothers flood Tokyo **Ultraman Leo appears and replaces Ultraseven as Earth's protector **MAC is formed **Another Age of Aliens starts **Ultraseven/Dan Moroboshi is stranded on Earth **Ultraman King first appears on Earth **The Ultra Key is stolen and retrieved **Black Directive sets foot on Earth *1975 **MAC's base is destroyed by Silver Bloome **Ultraman Leo and Astra fights the saucer beasts and go to M78 with Ultraseven *1976-1979 **Peace ensues until more monsters appear **Ultraman Joneus from Planet U40 appears on Earth and fights monsters **Scientific Guard is formed *1980 **Ultraman Joneus and friends go back to U40 and were never seen again **UGM is formed to replace the Scientific Guard **Monsters made of Minus Energy appear **Ultraman 80 appears *1981 **80 and Yullian return to M78 after defeating Plazma and Minazma **UGM defeats Margodon **Peace is brought to the Earth for 6 years *1983 **Zoffy dons Andro Melos' armour to fight the Guar Army in space **U-Killersaurus is sealed on Earth **Ultraman Noa fights Dark Zagi for the first time *1987 **The Ultra Force arrives on Earth to combat the Zorkin threat, they are the first Ultras in the US and outside Japan **Peace lasts for a while **UMA is founded in Australia **Gudis War starts somewhere in space *1992 **Gudis sighted on Mars and is spread to the Earth, causing emergence of more Kaiju **Ultraman Great defends Australia from the Gudis-infected monsters and other threats *Great leaves Earth after the Gudis threat is eliminated. *1992 **WINR is founded **Baltans invade America, causing a new Age of Monsters to begin **Ultraman Powered defends America **Powered runs out of energy and dies fighting Powered Zetton. He was brought back to M78 by the Ultra Force *The Visitors fall onto Earth, but so did a single Space Beast *1996 **MYDO is formed in Japan **Ultraman Zearth chases Alien Benzene to Earth **GUTS replaces MYDO as the main attack team **Ancient Monsters like Golza and Melba emerge, signaling the coming of another Age of Darkness **Ultraman Tiga is reborn *1997 **Tiga defeats Gatanothor and disappears **Alien Benzene returns and creates Ultraman Shadow to fight Zearth **Zearth ends the Benzene threat and returns to M78 **MYDO becomes obsolete and disbands **GUTS expands and becomes Super GUTS **Sphires enter the galaxy **Ultraman Dyna appears and replaces Tiga *1998 **Alien Monera attack **Gransphire is defeated and Dyna is sent to another universe *1999 **Radical Destruction Bringer targets Earth **Super GUTS moves to Mars, becoming Neo Super GUTS **XIG replaces Super GUTS as Earth's attack team **Ultramen Gaia and Agul appear *2000 **Gaia is sent to another universe by a red orb **Zogu is defeated by Gaia and Agul **Gaia and Agul return to their slumber **Ultraman Nice fights monsters **HEART is set up to replace XIG **Humans start to research on METEOR technology **Ultraman Neos and Ultraseven 21 defend Earth until Menscheit is defeated **Chaos Header attacks Planet Juran *2001 **EYES is formed in an attempt to coexist with monsters, and replaces HEART **Ultraman Cosmos chases Chaos Header to Earth *2002 **Chaos Header is purified by Cosmos **Sandros invades Earth **Ultraman Justice first sets foot on Earth *2003 **Glokers atrack Earth **Ultraman Justice and Cosmos team up and fuse into Ultraman Legend **Lethe was created *2004 **Beast The One and Ultraman The Next appear **The Next evolves into Nexus **TLT is formed **Lethe erases Beast The One from people's memories **EYES disbands **More Space Beasts and Dark Giants attack **Dark Zagi is reborn but is destroyed by Noa **TLT disbands after the Space Beasts are defeated *2005 **DASH replaces TLT **Grangon and Lagoras arise, starting another Age of Monsters **Ultraman Max appears **Ultraman Xenon sets foot on Earth *2006 **Beserkes activate, but their threat is stopped by Max **Max decided to leave Earth to humans **Planet Arb is destroyed by Bogal **GUYS replaces DASH and humans start to use METEOR technology **Alien Empera invades by first sending Dinozaur **Ultraman Mebius and Hikari appear **Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers defeat U-Killersaurus Neo *2007 **Mebius' identity is discovered, but cannot afford to return to M78 due to dire situations **GUYS' base is destroyed **Empera is defeated **Mebius and Hikari return to M78 **Ultra Flare occurs *2008 **The Armoured Darkness awakens and is defeated **ZAP SPACY is formed to explore space *2009 **Mechazam appears in the Monster Graveyard **The Giga Battlenizer is stolen **Belial escapes prison **The Plasma Spark is stolen **Ultraman Zero's banishment is lifted **ZAP SPACY Pendragon crew are the first humans to enter the Land of Light **Belial revives and starts rebuilding his army *2010 **Darklops Zero is found floating in space by some Alien Salome **Ultraman Zero and ZAP Spacy face Darklops Zero **Planet Esmeralda is attacked by Belial and his army **Ultraman Zero forms Ultimate Force Zero and defeats Belial once more *2011 **Ultimate Force Zero faces against Beatstar and recruits Jean-Nine *2012 **Ultraman Zero is called to another world to fight Hyper Zetton with Dyna and Cosmos **Zero goes to the Monster Graveyard to train his new powers **The ghost of Belial is defeated by Shining Zero **Dark Spark War takes place *2013 **Etelgar destoys Arina's home Planet and starts his hunt for 10 Ultra Warriors **Spark Dolls fall onto Earth **Ultraman Ginga defeats Dark Lugiel, setting the Spark Dolls free **Exceller learns how to make Spark Dolls for himself **UPG is formed due to monster activity *2014 **Exceller invades Earth **Ultraman Ginga and Victory defend Earth **UPG is disbanded after the Victorium Cannon was used against them *2015 **Etelgar attacks Earth **Juda reappears as Juda Specter **Ultramen Ginga and Victory leave Earth **XiO is formed and replaces UPG **Demaaga awakens **Ultraman X appears **Greeza is defeated *2016 **Zaigorg is unleashed **Desastro attacks **XiO's base is destroyed and replaced by VTL **Ultraman X leaves Earth **Mulnau starts turning things into jewels **Ultraman Orb appears **Jugglus Juggler unleashes the King Demon Beasts *2017 **Sadeath teams up with Mulnau **Mulnau unlashes Deavorick on Earth **Reibatos appears somewhere in space, forcing Orb to leave the planet **AIB replaces VTL **Ultraman Geed appears *2018-2019 **Peace **MART is formed *2020 **Universal Alien Earth Invasion Competition starts **Ultraman X-0 comes to Earth Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Ultraman X-0 Category:Fan Continuity